Chicago State University (CSU) is an institution with a predominantly African-American student body. Located on the south-side of Chicago, CSU serves the highest proportion of black students of all public universities in the Illinois-Indiana-Iowa-Wisconsin contiguous four-state region. In its Vision Statement CSU endeavors to have all its faculty and students actively engaged in research and scholarship and currently (1999-2003) two MBRS Programs contribute to these goals in the biomedical sciences. The SCORE Program supports three faculty-led research projects in biology and chemistry and the RISE Program organizes its activities around a series of five hierarchical student-developmental projects in an effort to increase the number of science students continuing their education on to biomedical graduate programs and also to ensure the quality of their preparation. The goal of this supplemental application (CAP - Career Awareness Project) is to support the existing RISE Program by increasing student awareness of opportunities in biomedical research and improving program coordination. To achieve this end, CAP will serve as an umbrella for three entities: (1) a Resident Visiting Scholar Program, (2) a Biomedical and Health Programs Office that will expand the role of the existing Premedical Education Office to include, among other things, the coordination of RISE Program projects, and (3) a "smart seminar room" equipped for multi-media research presentations by resident scholars and other participants in our biomedical seminar series. The funding of this additional RISE Project will strengthen the overall Program and thereby accelerate the realization of the institutional goal of becoming a major focal point of opportunities for underrepresented minorities in biomedical training in the Chicago metropolitan area.